Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-2$ and $x$ and add $-1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-9$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What does adding $-1$ to $-2x$ do? $-2x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-2x - 1) = \color{orange}{-6(-2x-1)}$ What is the sum of $-9$ and $\color{orange}{-6(-2x-1)}$ $-6(-2x-1)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-2x-1)-9$.